Please Pick Me Matt
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Mimi and Sora both likes Matt. So does Jun. They've been fighting over it telling that Matt is mine. Matt likes them too but doesn't know who to chose. Who wiill he pick to be his girlfriend? Mimato or Sorato or Junato? (they all ended with 'ato' hehehe)
1. Default Chapter

Please Pick Me Matt  
  
  
One morning, Matt woke up from a telefone ring. He toke one hand out of his blanket and   
  
tries to feel where the telefone is. He finally felt the handle, and grabed it. Bought it up   
  
to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Matt said in an annoying voice.  
  
"Hi Matt. Did you slept in?"   
  
"Tai? What do you mean that I slept in?"  
  
"It's eight o clock man. Your suppose to be here, in school, in 10 more minutes!"  
  
"What? Wait hold on."  
  
Matt looked at his clock and it said 6:51 am. Then he banged it with his hand. It turned   
  
out to be 8:01.  
  
"Shit. Hold on, I'll be there in a minute."Matt said. Matt Hung up.  
  
Matt ran in and out of his room trying to get everything he need for school. Then Matt's   
  
dad went out of his room trying to see what all the nosie is about. He saw Matt running   
  
out of his room.  
  
"Geez Matt. Why are in a hurry?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, hi dad, I'm late for school."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a Saturday."  
  
"What? You mean Tai-. I'm going to kill you Tai!!!"  
  
Matt got ready and ran to Tai's house.  
  
"That Tai better stop making jokes or he'll really get hurt." Matt's dad said.  
  
  
Matt got to Tai's house. He ran the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" said a young female voice. The door open.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt. What are you doing here? Here to see Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hi Kari. Yes, I'm here to see Tai."  
  
"Ok, he's in his room, laughing about something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Matt went in the house. He got to Tai's door and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's me, Kari." Matt said in a high voice trying to sound like Kari.  
  
"Kari, do you have a fever? Cause you sound weird." Tai open the door ans saw Matt instead.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Matt chocked him, making him backing up to his bed.  
  
"That's for make in jokes at me since we were in the digi world." Matt said.  
  
Matt slapped his head.  
  
"That's for calling me and telling I was late for school."  
  
"Ok ok ok. I'm sorry, I wont dot that again." Tai said about to laugh.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, if you two wont stop fooling around, we are going to be late for the digi-meeting."   
  
Kari said going into Tai's room.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about the meeting. That's why I woked up early." Tai laughed.  
  
"Come on, TK, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody is going to be there."   
  
Kari explianed.  
  
  
  
At the park, near a big tree, everybody was there except Sora and Mimi. Sora was going to   
  
pick Mimi up from the digi-world, because Mimi moved to America.(A/N:Duh!!) Finally,   
  
Matt, Tai , and Kari got there.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari said.  
  
"Hi Kari."  
  
She went over to sit next to TK and Davis. Matt and Tai just sat in an open space.  
  
"Who are we missing?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sora and Mimi. Sora went to get Mimi." Izzy explained.  
  
"Ok." Matt said.  
  
~Digi- world~  
  
"Mimi! Where are you!" Sora screamed out.  
  
"Right here!!"  
  
"Hi Mimi. You made it."  
  
"Yep. It's going to be nice to see all of you again."  
  
"So Mimi, have a crush on anyone yet?"  
  
"Yeah. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, why don't we say it at the same time?"  
  
"Ok. Ready set now."  
  
"Matt!" They both screamed out.  
  
"What? you like Matt to?" Mimi asked, "I thought that you always like Tai."  
  
"No, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mimi, I got one thing to say to you. MATT'S MINE!!"  
  
"NO HE'S MINE!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to asked Matt who he likes the most."  
  
"I guess so."   
  
They both walked to the dig-port without a word. They didn't even looked at each other.  
  
Finally they got to the park with the others.  
  
"Finally you two got here. What took you guys so long?" Tai asked.  
  
"We took our time." Sora said.  
  
"Ok. That explains it. Ok, let's get down to buiessness."  
  
Mimi sat next to Matt. Sora sat on the other side of Matt between Tai. They talked and   
  
talked about coming to the digi-world and cleaning it up. Finally they were finish.   
  
Mimi and Sora got up, and walk up to Matt.  
  
"Matt, umm could we asked you a question?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure, What is it?"  
  
"Well, we want to know if-" Someone inturruped Sora. It was Jun.  
  
"Oh no." Matt said.  
  
"Hi Matty-watty!" Jun went over to put her arms around Matt's neck.  
  
"Matty-watty?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, it's my nick name for Matt." Jun said.  
  
"Jun, how many times do I have to tell you, My Name is Matt. Not Matty-Watty, Matt."  
  
"But it's my nickname for you."  
  
"Well, as I were saying, Matt, we want to know who do you like the most. Me or Mimi."  
  
"Or Me?" Jun said.  
  
"Well, I uh, umm. I don't know. Could you guys give me a day or two to figiure this out?   
  
Matt asked.  
  
"Sure Matty-watty." Jun said while squzzing his cheek.   
  
"Sure, take as long as you need." Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Who should Matt chose? Should it be a Mimato or a Sorato or a Junato?   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Thoughts

AN: Hey!! Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. I moved to a new house and it took awhile to hook up the internet. Well, this chapter might have grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes like the other chapter did. Well, I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Thoughts  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
Oh great. Now I have to choose between Sora, Mimi, and.....Jun.Ewww! I'm sure I'm not going to pick her. Maybe picking Mimi or Sora will get her off my back. This is going to be tough. Well, let's see...Sora, she's really nice, caring, and is fun to be with, While Mimi have the looks, but she is also sweet, and caring. Man, why did these girls pick me? I already have thousands of girls chasing after me. Well, I guess I'll sleep on it. I think I can think it over tomorrow.  
  
*Sora's POV*  
  
Why does Mimi wants Matt so much. They don't even look cute together. She's always whiny and spoiled back in the digital world...but she did change...a lot. What happen if Matt picks her?.....then my heart will never open again. What happen to that other boy from America...what's his name..Micheal??? Now they should go together...but wait...he asked Yolie out....UUURRRGGGG!! I know that Mimi and I have fought a lot,.. but this is serious. I mean, I have the crest of Love. I know what love is.....Well, not in the past, but I know now. I will know how to Love Matt and treat him right. That nerve of that girl. I don't think she even knows the meaning of love. She thought I liked Tai, but we're just friends, right? Oh well, I better get some sleep.  
  
*Mimi's POV*  
  
Now why does she have to go off and like Matt. I thought she likes Tai a lot. Back in the Digital World I always see her and Tai talk a lot. I really think Tai likes Sora. Every one likes Sora. I mean, why wouldn't they like her? She's nice, sweet caring, and everything a girl could want. She even has the crest of Love. I only have the crest of Sincereity. That's rally have nothing to do with love, does it? Matt is sure going to pick Sora. I think I annoyed him back in the Digital World. I was whiny...and talk about bratty. But, I've changed. I've gotta be confident. I've gotta be strong. MATT WILL PICK ME!! Come on Mimi, give yourself a break. Matt ......please pick me.  
  
*Jun's POV*  
  
UUUURRRGGGG!! Those two slutty girls have to come up to my man. Why?? I know his sure going to pick one of them... Hmmm, I know, I'll make him jealous. I'll get another guy to hang around with, and Matt will sure to become jealous.....but who would sure to go out with me....?????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well, what did you think? I know it's not that long, but, it's their thoughs. The next chapter, Matt is going to chose who he wants to be with. And the next chapter I'll tell you guys who the winning couples are. So far Mimato's are winnig. come on Sorato fans, I know I'm not one, but I only write this fic, for the voters. So, if you like Sorato, you better start Reviewing!!!No flamming please. 


End file.
